Cien facetas del Sr Chiba
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: ¡Es guapo, poderoso y multimillonario! El Sr. Chiba, personaje fascinante en más de un aspecto, va a seducir a la joven y guapa Serenity y a llevarla a descubrir un mundo hasta entonces desconocido para ella, hecho de lujo, placeres y, sobre todo de relaciones carnales voluptuosas e insaciables. Pero, cuidado, tan solo se ha entreabierto la puerta del deseo...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Emma Green (cien facetas del Sr. Diamonds). Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**CIEN FACETAS DEL SR. CHIBA**

**Volumen 1: Luminoso**

**.**

**1. Un tren llamado deseo**

Miro el paisaje desfilar por la ventana. El tren acaba de salir de la estación de Montparnasse y la periferia que pasa ante mis ojos me parece azul y taciturna, a juego con mi estado de ánimo. No me apetece en absoluto pegarme dos días entre viñedos. Tenía previsto quedarme esta tarde tranquilamente en casa y Mina me había propuesto ir mañana por la tarde al cine, como todos los viernes. Pero Taiki tenía otros planes para mí. Mi jefe me cae bien, ha decidido hacerse cargo de mí e impulsar mi carrera, haciéndome asumir un montón de responsabilidades pero, en este caso, me está pidiendo demasiado. Trabajo como becaria desde hace seis meses en su empresa Web dedicada a la enología. Taiki, 37 años, soltero y sin niños, trabaja veinte horas al día, o casi, y a veces le cuesta entender que Amy y yo no sintamos la misma pasión que él. Sólo somos tres en el equipo: Taiki se encarga de escribir, Amy de las tareas administrativas y yo estoy de prácticas para terminar mi último curso de periodismo.

— Mi pequeña Serenity, si trabajaras un poco más, ¡llegarías lejos! — me dice de vez en cuando Lo que no me he atrevido a confesarle es que no comparto la ambición que mueve a mis compañeros de promoción y que he escogido las prácticas en esa pequeña empresa porque fueron las únicas que encontré ya que, para variar, lo dejé para el último momento. No es que no me guste el periodismo, todo lo contrario, me encanta escribir, pero no estoy hecha para el trabajo de campo. Soy demasiado tímida, demasiado impulsiva, demasiado... yo: todo y todo lo contrario. Puede que con 22 años ya vaya siendo hora de que me encuentre a mí misma. Mi día a día es una retahíla constante de preguntas: «¿Quién soy? ¿A dónde voy? ¿A dónde pertenezco? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué quiero?».

Y «No sé» es mi respuesta favorita.

Todos los pasajeros de este vagón del TGV se han dormido o están ensimismados con la cabeza en otra parte. Saco mi tablet para intentar trabajar un poco. El viaje París-Angoulême sólo dura dos horas y media así que tengo que más me vale que me espabile antes de llegar. Taiki me ha puesto al corriente antes de marcharme y me ha metido un poco de presión:

«Serenity, yo no puedo ir, pero estos dos días son muy importantes.

Confío en ti pero es absolutamente necesario que consigas intercambiar unas palabras con Darien Chiba». Darien Chiba… Ese hombre es un mito en el mundo del vino. Este multimillonario, magnate de la prensa, posee casi todas las publicaciones internacionales relacionadas con el vino.

Pero, sobre todo, es uno de los mayores _amateurs _de vino del mundo y, poco a poco, se ha ido haciendo con los mejores viñedos de Francia.

Organiza todos los años un gran evento en el Château de Bagnolet para dar a conocer sus viñas e impulsarlas. No sé muy bien por qué pero, aparentemente, todo el mundo mataría por asistir. La guinda del pastel de estos dos días de festejos entre un lujo desbordante es un concierto de música clásica que Chiba ofrece a sus invitados más cercanos. Suele invitar a la prensa especializada pero solo un selecto grupo de periodistas tiene el honor de asistir al concierto y de acercarse más a Chiba.

Contemplo atentamente la bella invitación color crema impresa en papel grueso que llevo en el bolso y acaricio con el dedo el relieve de las grandes letras doradas que rezan: «Darien Chiba tiene el placer de invitarle».

El placer no es mutuo. Todavía no he llegado y ya me está estresando, pero al mismo tiempo, siento curiosidad, estoy intrigada. He escuchado hablar hasta la saciedad de ese misterioso señor Chiba, tanto en boca de Taiki, como en cenas y periódicos. Todavía no me creo que me estén mandando aquí.

Me doy cuenta de que no sé ni siquiera cuántos años tiene ni cómo es su rostro; lo busco en Google con un puntito de impaciencia. Intento tranquilizarme, no puede ser tan impresionante. Su página de Wikipedia me cuenta un poco sobre él: Darien Chiba, 35 años, nació en Estados Unidos, de madre francesa y padre norteamericano. Creció en una familia más que acomodada y después vino a estudiar a Francia. Actualmente vive entre estos dos países. Aumento el zoom para ver mejor la foto y descubro a un hombre con un rostro escultural. Su marcada mandíbula le da un aire muy viril. Su cabello negro, con un corte impecable, enmarca una frente grande y ancha. Por encima de la nariz, fina y recta, sus ojos de color azul intenso tienen algo enigmático. Un azul con matices negros. La mirada tenebrosa contrasta con la dulzura de su boca, divinamente enmarcada por unos labios carnosos, que se abre a unos dientes perfectos. Aunque no me tranquiliza demasiado, ahora lo entiendo mejor: una cara así no deja indiferente a nadie. Me doy cuenta de que la foto me ha dejado impactada, me pongo a pensar con cierta excitación en este viajecito de dos días. No obstante, sé que acercarme al señor Chiba será un auténtico reto para mí. Taiki me ha pedido que prepare varias preguntas para incluir una pequeña entrevista en mi artículo, empiezo a garabatear algunas ideas en el cuaderno pero la foto atrae constantemente mi mirada, de forma casi magnética. Tengo la cabeza en las nubes y me cuesta concentrarme en lo que hago. Pienso en Taiki, que estaba enormemente decepcionado por no poder asistir a esta fiesta entre viñas del señor Chiba, y en mí, que no me apetecía en absoluto. ¿Estaré cambiando de opinión…?

Busco más fotografías de Darien Chiba en Internet. No hay muchas, parece que ha intentado proteger su intimidad. Sin embargo, en una de ellas se le ve perfectamente, de pie, en una ceremonia vitícola. Es más alto que la mayoría de los hombres que conozco, parece esbelto y bien proporcionado. A la vista de su ancha espalda, los sólidos hombros y las nalgas musculosas, Darien debe de ser un deportista constante o ha sido agraciado con una fuerza natural. Resulta casi irritante. Y, para conservar la armonía, parece tener un sentido innato del estilo. Está vestido de forma elegante, sin pecar de sofisticación. Un traje negro sobrio y chic deja entrever una camisa blanca cuyos tres primeros botones están abiertos, dejando al descubierto un torso tan bronceado como su cara. Me sorprendo analizando detalladamente a este hombre que apenas conocía hace unos minutos. Bueno, de acuerdo, es muy atractivo. He de admitir que su físico inusual, esa presencia, ese porte y esa altura me causan un efecto increíble.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos tras mirar una vez más las dos fotos de Darien Chiba. Sin darme cuenta, me sumerjo en un sueño increíblemente dulce, con una sonrisa en los labios y la mente repleta de fantasías.

Montado sobre un purasangre de raza, me domina desde arriba y su prestancia me hace sentir todavía más pequeña. Además, mi pelo rubio demasiado lacio y liso, los vaqueros metidos en unos botines planos de lo más sencillo y el holgado chaquetón negro no me ayudan a ganar confianza. Él, sin embargo, está vestido con ropa de montar chic y me mira con dureza.

— Llega tarde — me regaña con voz viril, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules.

– Sí, perdón…

– Ahórreme sus excusas. ¿Quién es usted?

— Eh... Vengo para la entrevista.

_¿Qué me pasa que no puedo más que balbucear como un zoquete incapaz de hilvanar dos palabras sin vacilar?_

— Creo que le he preguntado quién era usted. No a qué se dedica.

— Ah. Sí, disculpe, trabajo de becaria para Taiki Kou. La página Web de vinos.

— Ya sé quién es. Pero sigo sin saber nada de usted. Salvo esa manía de pedir perdón constantemente. ¿Tiene un nombre, «becaria de Taiki Kou»?

— Sólo intentaba ser educada. Pero puedo parar si lo prefiere.

Su forma de mirarme por encima del hombro empieza a molestarme.

Me ha puesto el dedo en la llaga con su último comentario. Pero, a juzgar por su mirada oscura, los labios entreabiertos y el silencio posterior, parece que tampoco le ha gustado la insolencia de la respuesta. No debe de estar acostumbrado a que le planten cara. Reanudo e intento decir rápidamente.

— Serenity. Serenity T…

No me da tiempo a decirle mi apellido, me interrumpe.

_¡Viva la educación!_

— Serenity. Bien, su nombre es el diminutivo de almendra. Es bonito, afrutado. Aunque un poco azucarado. Serena le quedaría mejor. Fruto duro, piel aterciopelada, interior lechoso, sabor dulce y amargo. Sí, Serena le queda como un guante. Le llamaré así a partir de ahora.

Suelto un largo suspiro.

_Pero, ¿quién es este tío arrogante? ¿Quién se cree que es para permitirse cambiar el nombre de la gente? Pero estoy subyugada por su belleza, tanto que casi olvido su ego sobredimensionado. Me sorprendo al ver que le admiro._

— ¿Está buscando una respuesta o va a seguir mirándome fijamente sin hablar? ¿Acaso está enfadada, Serena amarga?

— Prefiero callarme. ¿Tiene otras preguntas?

— Sí, señor. Sabía decisión, dulce Serena. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuál es su tipo de hombre?

— Bajo, moreno, tipo latino. Vestido de forma sencilla. Cool, discreto, natural. Y, por encima de todo, muy dulce. Y que sepa reírse de sí mismo.

_Toma esa._

Y, mientras disfruto describiendo a su contrario, se dibuja en su cara una ligera sonrisa y se echa a reír. Es la primera vez que le veo una emoción sincera y espontánea. Su coraza de belleza fría se resquebraja y deja entrever un tipo seductor. No, un pibón. Debe de haberse dado cuenta de su efecto porque ha bajado del caballo para colocarse a menos de un metro de mí.

— Querida Serena, ¿tiene experiencia con los hombres?

— Creo que eso no le concierne en absoluto.

— Creo que no es una respuesta a mi pregunta.

— Y yo creo que no era una buena pregunta.

— Y yo creo que está intentando evitar la respuesta.

Tocada.

Tengo 22 años, tres ex a mis espaldas, de los cuales sólo uno a sido serio, es decir, hemos durado más de seis meses. La mayoría de los tíos no me interesan y, cuando les intereso, ni me doy cuenta. No veo las señales, siempre me tiene que abrir los ojos alguna amiga y, de todas formas, nunca he dado yo el primer paso. En lo referente a los sentimientos, nunca he tenido una gran relación pasional y, en lo que respecta al sexo, calma total, de lo más clásico e intranscendente. Simplemente, no he encontrado al amante con el que desinhibirme. Y no tengo ganas de probar veinte antes de encontrar el adecuado, eso es todo. Mi experiencia se resume en eso así que, no, no tengo nada que contar y, no, no tengo ganas de responder a esa pregunta. Pero el señor Chiba, el sublime multimillonario a quien nadie le puede negar nada, me fusila con su mirada azul, exige una respuesta apuntándome con la punta de la barbilla y no parece dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer.

En un arrebato de valor o de locura, doy un paso y reduzco la distancia entre Darien y yo, con los ojos clavados en la boca más sensual que nunca haya visto, coloco lentamente la mano sobre su mejilla y acerco mis labios a los suyos, sintiendo como su respiración se mezcla con la mía. Después, noto que algo se mueve a mi lado, una presencia que me empuja y me sobresalta.

Me despierto de repente, con la boca entreabierta. La cierro rápidamente, compruebo con el rabillo del ojo que nadie me mira y me doy cuenta de que no era más que un sueño. Casi me da vergüenza. El tren entra en la estación de Angoulême, mis vecinos de vagón se levantan para coger sus maletas, aparentemente ajenos a la confusión que reina en mi interior.

Les imito mientras maldigo mi romanticismo empalagoso. En serio, un caballo, ¿y qué más? Intento borrar de mi cabeza la imagen de Chiba como príncipe encantador de la época actual y sólo ansío una cosa: llegar a la finca de Bagnolet y enfrentarme a la realidad. Y verle la boca.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si dejan reviews le subo mas capítulos ejjeje :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Emma Green (cien facetas del Sr. Diamonds). Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**CIEN FACETAS DEL SR. CHIBA**

**Volumen 1: Luminoso**

**2. Concierto de miradas**

Concierto de miradas

Durante todo el trayecto en coche, desde la estación de Angoulême hasta el castillo, mis pensamientos giran en torno a Darien Chiba y me asaltan miles de preguntas: ¿será tan guapo en persona como en las fotos?

¿Por qué no hay apenas información suya en Internet? ¿Está casado? ¿Por qué he tenido este sueño de modosita con él como personaje principal?

A última hora de la tarde, llego a la finca de Bagnolet. Me quedo boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos. El castillo es sublime, mucho más bello de lo que había podido imaginar. El pabellón central cuadrado y de piedra blanca está custodiado por dos alas que lo prolongan hacia el este y hacia el oeste. Una antigua pérgola, convertida en rosaleda, crea una atmósfera poética y ligeramente anticuada. El parque de estilo inglés ocupa más de siete hectáreas y desciende en una cuesta suave hasta el Charente, que discurre pausadamente más abajo. Unos periodistas que han llegado antes que yo se pasean sin prisa entre racimos y árboles centenarios que hacen del lugar un auténtico cuadro vivo y bucólico. Dos bojes enmarcan la puerta frente a la cual se detiene el coche haciendo crujir la grava bajo los neumáticos. Inmediatamente, un señor trajeado viene a abrirme la puerta y saca mi equipaje del maletero. Todo este lujo me hace sentirme fuera de lugar pero sonrío con la mayor naturalidad posible al botones que me acompaña a mi habitación. Cuanto más avanzamos, más extraña me siento.

Me saco el móvil del bolso para hacer como que estoy ocupada en algo. El hombre me invita a entrar a una habitación inmensa e increíblemente acogedora, me deja la maleta a los pies de la enorme cama, me desea amablemente una excelente estancia y se marcha. En cuanto se va, cojo el teléfono para bombardear a mensajes a Mina.

— ¡Acabo de llegar! Si vieras mi habitación…

— ¿Cómo es?

— Orden y belleza total. Lujo, calma y voluptuosidad.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has sumergido en el espíritu poético de Baudelaire o qué? Cómo te gusta fardar...

— Venga, no te pongas celosa. Si te portas bien, te llevaré una botella…

— ¡Hecho! Soy toda amor y bondad…

La conozco perfectamente. En realidad, está contenta por mí, sabe que este break me va a sentar bien pero, aun así, no puede evitar sacarle pegas a todo. ¡Mina en su pura esencia! Me guardo el teléfono en el bolso mientras pienso que es una pena que no esté aquí para vivir esta experiencia demente conmigo.

La habitación es tan bonita que me deja sin aliento. Bueno, habitación... más bien debería llamarla suite porque la supuesta habitación debe de medir lo mismo que mi piso de París. Está situada en una torrecilla del castillo y tiene forma redonda. En toda la pared, unas molduras de una fineza incomparable subrayan la altura bajo unos techos que me dan vértigo. Una tupida moqueta inmaculada color crema ahoga mis pasos y confiere a la habitación una atmósfera suave que me parece encantadora.

Me tiro sobre la cama, presa de un frenesí que me hace reír: la habitación es tan grande que mi risa hace eco.

_Espero que no haya cámaras._

La cama, el doble de grande que la mía de París, está vestida con un juego que combina con unas cortinas color crema y topo que rodean los inmensos ventanales de la habitación. El cabecero acolchado de color beige rosado añade un toque de diseño y romántico al conjunto. Las sábanas son increíblemente suaves y las seis almohadas están tan bien colocadas que no me atrevo a tocarlas. Descubro un último detalle que confirma que me encuentro en un lugar excepcional: la estructura de la cama, de madera noble, está ornada con el escudo de armas de Chiba, realzado en oro.

Me levanto de un brinco, impaciente por descubrir el resto de la habitación. Por una discreta puerta se accede a un cuarto de baño digno de los más bellos palacios, con una bañera de hidromasaje transparente que parece un enorme acuario y me dan ganas de meterme ya mismo. Mientras espero a que se llene de agua caliente, voy a la ventana para admirar las vistas del parque. La luz rasante de última hora de la tarde confiere un aspecto mágico a los sauces llorones que distingo a lo lejos, cerca del Charente.

Durante mi baño caliente de espuma sólo puedo pensar en una cosa: ¿qué me voy a poner para el concierto de esta noche? Me alegro de haberme traído mis dos únicos vestidos porque no me imaginaba para nada que iba a estar en la corte del rey Chiba I. Necesito ir vestida con mucha clase pero sin pecar de extravagante, así que descarto mentalmente mi vestido rojo tornasolado que todavía no he podido estrenar.

_Aún me pregunto por qué me lo compré…_

Entreveo por un instante el rostro de Darien Chiba y un escalofrío de excitación recorre mi cuerpo... ¿Estará esta noche? ¿Nos cruzaremos?

¿Me atreveré a hablar con él? Sé a ciencia cierta que la respuesta es un patético «no» pero me gustaría pensar que cabe la posibilidad de que pueda intercambiar algunas palabras con el rico desconocido. Cuando salgo de la bañera, me pongo mi vestido negro sobrio y elegante, que quedará bien con el par de Louboutin negros que Amy ha insistido en prestarme. Ahora queda por ver ¬cómo voy a conseguir andar… Me pongo mi pulsera de plata preferida y mis pendientes de perlas negras brillantes. Tardo un buen rato en decidir si me dejo el pelo suelo o me hago un recogido. Finalmente, opto un moño improvisado bastante alto para dar forma a mi corte de pelo a capas demasiado formal. Un toque de pintalabios color cereza y ya estoy lista para bajar a la sala de fiesta para asistir al concierto de música clásica. El ejemplar del programa que me han dejado en el escritorio restaurado de Luis XVI anuncia _El Quinteto a dos violonchelos _de Schubert. No soy una especialista ni una ferviente admiradora de la música clásica pero, aun así, tengo muchas ganas de asistir al concierto.

Mientras bajo por la gran escalinata, escucho como afinan los instrumentos así como el murmullo de los invitados presentes. Estoy un poco nerviosa y acepto de buen grado la copa de champán que me ofrece un camarero. Me doy cuenta de que me la bebo casi de golpe. Mmm, cualquiera diría que estoy un poco estresada. Busco un sitio desde donde se vea bien la orquesta y siento una mirada clavada en mi nuca. Me vuelvo de golpe y descubro el bello rostro de Darien Chiba mirándome fijamente. Sostiene una copa de champán en la mano mientras dos mujeres y un hombre le hablan. Me giro inmediatamente, me he quedado desconcertada y no consigo olvidar el intercambio de miradas con el multimillonario... Tenía algo extraño en sus ojos pero no consigo descifrar el qué. Bajan las luces y, antes de que la orquesta empiece a tocar, vuelvo a notar que alguien me mira.

_¡Está en todas partes!_

En la otra punta de la habitación, a mi izquierda, Darien Chiba está pegado contra la pared y me mira sin disimulo. Me siento molesta, muy molesta, pero al mismo tiempo halagada y, por qué no decirlo, un poco excitada. Sin duda, mi sueño del tren tiene buena culpa de la euforia que me domina y me sorprende ver el efecto que tiene este hombre sobre mí.

Es todavía más guapo en persona que en las fotos, me parece más alto de lo que imaginaba, más duro también, con esa mirada impenetrable y una mandíbula muy cuadrada. El sublime quinteto no consigue distraerme y me contengo para no mirar demasiado hacia la izquierda.

_Aguanta, Serenity, aguanta…_

A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, nuestras miradas se cruzan en varias ocasiones y, en cada una de ellas, me quedo de piedra. Molesta, decido ir a retocarme el maquillaje para ocultar mi confusión, por miedo a que todo el mundo se dé cuenta cuando se vuelvan a encender las luces. Me abro paso entre los invitados y salgo de la sala discretamente. El hall está desierto.

Veo una puerta que podría ser la del baño pero, al abrirla, me doy cuenta de que da a los bastidores del escenario donde tocan los músicos. Una pesada cortina de color negro me roza cuando busco a tientas en la oscuridad el pomo de la puerta que acabo de abrir. Me dejo llevar durante unos minutos por el fragmento de Schubert y me quedo ahí, inmóvil en la oscuridad, disfrutando de la música cautivadora. De repente, siento una presencia a mi lado y, cuando trato de escabullirme, noto que alguien me coge de la muñeca. Dejo escapar un pequeño grito pero me repongo e intento comprender qué está pasando. Siento una respiración lenta y pesada a mi lado, una mano sigue rodeando mi muñeca y, sin embargo, no tengo miedo.

Mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y terminan por distinguir el rostro de Darien Chiba frente a mí. Balbuceo palabras incoherentes pero, rápidamente, me tapa la boca con la mano que le queda libre para hacerme callar. «Por fin le pongo la mano encima», me murmura al oído con una voz cálida.

Antes de caer rendida a los pies de esa voz suave y a esos ojos límpidos que me devoran, me suelto de él. Su reacción dice mucho de su forma de ser, se queda impasible, con su mirada clavada en la mía. Tiene tal seguridad en sí mismo, tal soltura que, frente a él, me siento pequeña. Tan solo nos separa un metro, lo que me permite mirarle detenidamente. Creo que nunca había visto a un hombre tan apuesto. ¡Sus labios son todavía más apetecibles que en mi sueño! Al darme cuenta de que llevo varios segundos mirándolos, no puedo evitar ruborizarme como una niña. Mi sonrojo parece divertirle y me dirige una sonrisita socarrona que me irrita.

Intento ponerle en su sitio pero, para no molestar a los músicos, me veo obligada a susurrar, lo que me hace perder toda la credibilidad…

— ¿Le divierte asustar a las jóvenes indefensas?

_No, en realidad, ¿quién se cree que es?_

— Sólo cuando se encuentran en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Habla bajo pero su articulación irreprochable hace resonar sus palabras en mi cabeza.

— No he visto ningún cartel que prohíba la entrada en los bastidores. No incumplo ninguna ley, creo.

Mi voz no suena tan controlada y tranquila como me gustaría, me cuesta contener mis emociones. Y, para rematar, le rehuyó con la mirada y no puedo evitar moverme.

_Parezco una estúpida._

— No, es cierto. Además, he de confesar que me complace sobremanera tener la oportunidad de tenerle sólo para mí.

_¿Estoy soñando o está intentando ligar conmigo? ¡Y sigue con esa sonrisa en la comisura de los labios que me vuelve loca!_

— Usted no me «tiene», señor. No pertenezco a nadie.

_Pero, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Debería pirarme ya antes de quedar totalmente en ridículo!_

Me dispongo a girarme y salir con dignidad pero se cruza en mi camino.

— No he terminado con usted, esta conversación me interesa mucho. Quiero informarle de que generalmente, todos mis deseos se hacen realidad. Al final, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

El aspecto risueño de sus labios contrasta con la dureza de su mirada.

_Uy, ¡no está de broma!_

Me quedo sin palabras. ¿Qué puedo responder a este hombre sublime e impresionante que, a todas luces, está jugando conmigo y hace todo lo posible por provocarme?

— No irá muy lejos con sus amenazas, señor. Aunque que soy joven y quizás no tenga su experiencia, tampoco cedo fácilmente. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

_Serenity, ¡no dejes que te desconcentre! Él no va a tener la última palabra. Dios, qué guapo es. Y ese perfume embriagador…_

Percibo una chispa en sus ojos, sonríe con mayor intensidad. ¡Le he sorprendido!

_Serenity, uno. Señor perfecto, cero._

— Acaba de tratarme de viejo, señorita. No es muy cortés por su parte.

En cualquier otra situación, estaría confusa y avergonzada. Mis declaraciones podrían considerarse un insulto. Pero las vibraciones que me transmite me infunden valor para ir todavía más allá. Sin medir mis palabras, le suelto lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

— Para usted, ¿sorprender a una joven en la oscuridad y ponerle las manos encima es una prueba de cortesía?

Esta vez, soy yo la que sonríe. La situación es cómica: estoy echándole la bronca a este hombre de la alta sociedad, a todas luces más carismático y protocolario que yo.

De repente, la puerta situada a nuestra derecha se abre. Una mujer sublime y distinguida se dirige a mi interlocutor.

— Darien, ¡te he estado buscando por todas partes! No has saludado al alcalde.

Ella no susurra. Molestar a los músicos parecer ser el último de sus problemas. Echa una mirada rápida en mi dirección, no parece asombrarse en absoluto por lo que ve y se da media vuelta.

— Señorita, el deber me llama. No he terminado con usted, ni con su falta de educación ni con su lengua, sin duda exquisita, pero demasiado afilada para mi gusto…

Con esa seguridad que le caracteriza, el millonario sale de la habitación y, cuando atraviesa el travesaño de la puerta, me sorprendo a mí misma admirando su espalda musculada mientras me muerdo el labio.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Emma Green (cien facetas del Sr. Diamonds). Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**CIEN FACETAS DEL SR. CHIBA**

**Volumen 1: Luminoso**

**3. Café caliente y revuelto de huevos**

Dios, ¡cómo me duelen los pies! Aún trastornada por este episodio íntimo tan apasionante como desconcertante, me dirijo a mi habitación por pasillos estrechos y sinuosos adornados con armerías y tapicerías de antaño. Este castillo es una obra de arte, un edificio suntuoso pero, esta noche, no tengo fuerzas para admirarlo. Por ahora, mientras subo los últimos peldaños que me llevan a mi lujosa suite, mi única prioridad es quitarme estos escarpines del demonio que me están reventando los pies. Tendré que acordarme de dar las gracias a Amy por su regalo envenenado…

Me cambio mi little black dress por un picardías gris antracita de algodón y evoco en mi mente su mirada penetrante y sus labios sensuales y burlones. Darien Chiba es un hombre tremendamente guapo pero es su intensidad, su carisma y su réplica implacable lo que me ha dejado estupefacta... y exasperada. Tengo 22 años, es cierto que no tengo mucha experiencia pero nunca un hombre me había causado tanto efecto ni me había estimulado hasta ese punto. Ni me había desesperado tanto. Podría haber estado plantándole cara durante toda la noche, jugando al gato y al ratón durante horas sólo para ponerle en su lugar y enseñarle que no puede permitirse hacer lo que le viene en gana.

Serenity, ¡te tiene calada!

Sí, bueno, también para ver sus ojos azules sumergidos en los míos, divertirme con sus reacciones imprevisibles y sentir su calor. La melodía del móvil interrumpe mi ensueño. Mi corazón se acelera. Cojo el teléfono y, aunque no lo confesaría jamás, espero que el multimillonario haya conseguido mi teléfono y desee seguir jugando. No puedo evitar hacer una mueca cuando veo la foto de mi hermana en la pantalla táctil.

— ¿Va todo bien? ¡Nunca me llamas a estas horas, son más de las doce!

— Oscar ha decidido que con seis meses es lo suficientemente mayor como para montar una fiesta toda la noche. Y acabo de discutir con Alex, se ha marchado dando un portazo. Necesito pensar en otra cosa.

Tengo la impresión de haber escuchado ya esto. Serenity, ¡la pringada compasiva a su servicio!

— Lita, siento mucho lo que te pasa, pero estoy reventada y querría acostarme. ¿Podemos hablar mañana?

— ¡Podrías concederme al menos cinco minutos de tiempo! No te sienta bien codearte con snobs, ¡te están cambiando!

— ¡No me codeo con snobs! Me codeo con multimillonarios apasionados. Eso sí que me cambia. Buenas noches, da un beso a mi sobrino de mi parte.

Te lo mereces, guapa.

Últimamente, la relación entre nosotras es tensa. A mi hermana le cuesta entender que nuestras vidas se hayan vuelto tan diferentes. Durante veinte años, ella ha sido mi modelo. Ahora, podría decirse que los roles se han invertido, le gustaría tener mi vida, mi libertad, mi despreocupación.

Así que me lo hace pagar acosándome con llamadas de teléfono desagradables en las que se pasa todo el rato quejándose y criticando mis elecciones y mi modo de vida. Esta noche, no va a tener la última palabra, no quiero que fastidie esta noche tan... especial.

Decido ignorar su mensaje furibundo y me deslizo en esta cama deliciosamente mullida y reconfortante. Cuando apago la luz, me asaltan flash-backs de mi encuentro con Darien. Darien. Ya le llamo por su nombre. Al menos, en mi cabeza, porque no me atrevería a hacerlo en la vida real. Él ni siquiera sabe cómo me llamo y, en principio, es el último de sus problemas. No me da tiempo 0061 volver a rememorar toda la escena, me duermo antes de llegar a su comentario sobre mi lengua «seguramente exquisita, pero afilada»…

A eso de las siete y media, me despierto por el canto de un gallo. Me doy cuenta de dónde estoy y una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. He dormido como un bebé, me encuentro en plena forma, lista para afrontar todos los eventos del día, lista para volver a verle, a devorarle con la mirada. Me estiro plácidamente y me levanto de esta cama real de un salto, como una niña pequeña. Con lo poco que me gustan las mañanas, hoy me siento feliz e impaciente. Voy a tomar una ducha rápida, me lavo los dientes, me desenredo el pelo y me maquillo con sobriedad. De vuelta a la habitación, me pongo los vaqueros que más me gustan, un jersey escotado rosa palo y unos botines planos. No merece la pena que me ponga ninguna joya, no creo que vaya a cruzarme con mucha gente de camino al desayuno.

Antes de acudir a la veranda para beber mi medio litro de café solo, decido enviar un correo electrónico a Amy, para confirmarle que he recibido mi billete de tren de regreso. Espero tener tiempo para entrevistar a Darien Chiba. No sé cuándo tendrá lugar la famosa entrevista, pero espero sacarle información y tirarle de la lengua para que me confiese cuáles son sus vinos preferidos. Al fin y al cabo, para eso he venido aquí y Taiki me mataría si volviera con las manos vacías.

De: Serenity Tsukino

A: Amy Mizuno

Asunto: Preguntas entrevista

Hola, compañera:

¡Qué bien se está aquí, rodeada de viñedos!

Voy a tener un montón de cosas que contarte…

Gracias por los Louboutin SM.

Lo del billete de tren, perfecto.

Qué pases un buen domingo y ¡hasta mañana!

ST

Ya está. Empiezo a notar la falta de cafeína, es hora de que baje. Espero cruzármelo por el camino de la inmensa veranda formada por grandes ventanales que ofrecen unas vistas espectaculares del parque. Una pequeña observación: quizás sea un poco temprano. Un millonario tiene cosas mejores que hacer que levantarse a las ocho de la mañana un domingo, sobre todo tras una velada con unas cuantas copas. Además, seguro que desayuna tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. Ahora quizás se encuentre frente a una mujer sublime, en albornoz de seda o en cueros recién salida de un baño relajante para recuperarse de una noche tórrida…

Tranquila, señorita imaginación desbordante, tranquila…

Una vez más, me siento abrumada por la belleza del lugar. La veranda de cristal que domina un parque de unos colores tornasolados se extiende por metros y metros. Decenas de mesas elegantemente dispuestas y vestidas con encantadoras vajillas de porcelana blanca y azul invitan a los invitados a sentarse a la mesa y a saborear unos manjares deliciosos y variados. Un camarero sonriente y educado me conduce a una mesa y me anuncia que estará a mi servicio en todo momento. En menos de un minuto, Nicolás vuelve con un café de Nicaragua que desprende un olor exquisito. Al degustarlo, me quemo un poco los labios, pero la tentación es demasiado fuerte y el líquido negro me hace entrar en calor en un instante.

No me viene mal porque parece que he venido demasiado fresca.

Pido otra taza más y un revuelto de huevos con dados de tomate y de queso emmenthal. No sé qué va a ser de mí esa mañana, ¡pero algo me dice que voy a necesitar coger fuerzas! Mientras espero mi plato, observo a la gente que me rodea. Algunos me saludan al cruzarse con mi mirada y yo les devuelvo el saludo. De repente, le descubro en la otra punta de la veranda. Él no me ha visto, está demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en mí. En su mesa, tres mujeres recién salidas de una revista de moda luchan por captar su atención.

¿El señor ha elegido el menú «harén» para desayunar?

Sin darme cuenta, le miro fijamente con avidez. No consigo apartar los ojos de ese rostro sublime, de ese porte altanero y conquistador. Lleva un jersey azul marino con el cuello en pico y coderas camel. Le queda bastante ceñido, le realza irresistiblemente la figura. Al cabo de unos minutos, me pilla en delito flagrante de espionaje. Sus ojos denotan sorpresa en un primer momento, seguida de diversión. Sin saber muy bien porqué, me pongo roja de repente.

Respira, Serenity, respira.

Nicolás acude en mi ayuda con el revuelto de huevos pero se me ha quitado el hambre. Me fuerzo a comer unos bocados, intentando no volver a mirar en dirección del millonario. Pero el reto es complicado, mis neuronas trabajan febrilmente, pero consigo resistir.

Al contrario que esas zorras de lujo, ¡yo no soy una groupie!

De repente, siento su presencia tras de mí. Giro la cabeza y me lo encuentro frente a frente. Está inclinado hacia delante, me susurra unas palabras al oído que me hacen temblar:

— No coja frío, señora impertinente. El arábigo calienta, pero no lo suficiente…

Su perfume y su calor me embriagan. Le huele el aliento a café, mi aroma preferido. Me gustaría responder algo pero, antes de poder hacerlo, ya ha dado media vuelta. Ha estado observándome, seguro, si no, ¿cómo podría saber lo que he bebido? Me quedo ahí, estupefacta. ¿Cómo consigue este hombre ponerme a cien? Me desequilibra, me fascina, me hace sentir emociones nuevas, inexplicables. Deliciosas. Insoportables.

Está jugando contigo, ¡eso es todo! ¿Por qué me emociono tanto? Unos minutos más tarde, Nicolás se dirige a mi mesa con una especie de paquete en una bandeja plateada.

— Es para usted, señorita Tsukino, de parte del Sr. Chiba.

Aturdida, cojo el regalo y echo un vistazo al interior del paquete para saber qué contiene. Darien Chiba acaba de enviarme su jersey azul marino.

El que llevaba puesto hace unos minutos.

Ay, Dios... ¿qué significa esto?

Tengo dos opciones: no entro en su juego e ignoro su detalle caballeroso, pero un poco fuera de lugar, u opto por la solución práctica, es decir, ponerme el jersey para tener menos frío. Escojo la segunda opción, al fin y al cabo, ¡la ropa está hecha para llevarla! En cuanto me pongo el jersey azul marino, me invade el perfume de este hombre enigmático. Un olor almizcleño, amaderado, viril.

Antes de perder totalmente la cabeza por culpa del olor dulzón que emana el cachemir, tan divino como maléfico, intento recuperar un poco de dignidad. Cuando me marcho de la veranda, le doy las gracias a Nicolás con la mano por sus atenciones. Subo los inmensos escalones de mármol que me llevan hasta el castillo, atravieso el gran hall y cojo el pasillo que va hasta mi habitación. Tengo los brazos cruzados y, a falta de acariciar la piel tostada de su dueño, acaricio con las palmas de las manos el fino tejido azul marino.

Imaginación desbordante, acto II.

Cuando distingo su silueta en un recoveco, al lado de la puerta de mi habitación, estoy a punto de tropezar. Se encuentra apoyado en la pared y me mira sin disimulo. Su expresión, grave y tensa al principio, se dulcifica conforme voy avanzando hacia él. Sigo con los brazos cruzados, intento no cambiar nada, mantenerme impasible, pero me cuesta horrores no mirarle a los ojos.

— Ya era hora, ¡ha tardado un buen rato!

El deje de su voz es sarcástico, adopto el mismo tono que él.

— No sabía que nadie me estuviera esperando. Quizás me confunde con otra persona, no sé, ¿quizás con una de los miembros de su club de fans que ha tenido la oportunidad de darle de comer con cucharilla?

Mierda, ¡ahora va a saber que he estado observándole durante el desayuno!

— Habría estado encantado de cambiarle por una de ellas, señorita...

– Serena… Eh, Serenity, Serenity Tsukino.

¿Ahora ya no te sabes ni tu propio nombre? ¡Qué vergüenza?

Durante unos segundos, me mira fijamente, con esos ojos orgullosos, y una ligera sonrisa socarrona en los labios. No es ciego, es consciente del efecto que causa en mí y me exaspera sobremanera.

— ¿Me esperaba para que le devolviera su jersey? Le agradezco este gesto amistoso, ahora ya puedo devolvérselo.

— Créame, Serenity, este gesto no tenía nada de amistoso.

Un brillo extraño, casi amenazante, le atraviesa la mirada. En el juego de quien aguanta más tiempo la mirada a otro, yo perdería. Este hombre me hace sentir pequeña pero intento luchar contra su deseo de dominarme, de convertirme en su Minaeta. No tira de los hilos, me pone de los nervios.

— Sólo acepto regalos de mis amigos. Señor, sepa que sé vestirme sola y saboreo esa libertad todos los días.

— La libertad es un concepto vasto, Serena. Para la mayoría de los mortales, no es más que una ilusión. Ser libre es dominar y esa es exactamente mi especialidad.

— En cualquier caso, visto lo visto, esta libertad viene acompañada de arrogancia. La mía es más simple, no la disfruto en detrimento de la del resto.

Serenity, dos puntos. Señor egocéntrico, cero.

— Sus palabras confusas no me afectan, Serena. Estoy demasiado ocupado en admirar sus labios.

Mi corazón se acelera. El señor sabelotodo con mirada penetrante me exaspera, me atormenta en lo más profundo de mí ser. Cuando nombra mis labios, todo mi cuerpo se tensa.

Reacciona, Serenity, ¡no te dejes camelar!

— Señor, ya es hora de que me marche, tengo más cosas que hacer aparte de filosofar con usted. Aquí tiene su jersey. Gracias por este detalle una pizca paternalista y condescend…

No me da tiempo a terminar la frase y a quitarme del todo este cachemir demoníaco, ha pegado su cuerpo contra el mío. En una décima de segundo, me ha tomado los dos brazos, me los ha subido por encima de la cabeza y me domina con su soberbia sensualidad animal. Me encuentro totalmente a su merced. Siento su aliento contra mi cara, sus pupilas dilatadas por su intensidad se pierden en las mías y me paralizan. Podría luchar, moverme, forcejear, pero mi cuerpo ha decidido someterse. Con la punta de su nariz fina y con clase me acaricia las mejillas, siento su respiración pesada y entrecortada recorriendo mi piel. Su contacto me electriza, estoy en trance, nunca había sentido esto antes. En un impulso tierno y meloso, acerca sus labios a los míos, los entreabre, los humedece y, finalmente, cuando estoy a punto de suplicarle, se introduce en mí. No necesita hacer esfuerzo alguno, recibo este asalto carnal sin oponer resistencia. Él gruñe, yo gimo.

Durante varios segundos, nuestras lenguas se entremezclan, se buscan, se evitan, bailan en un vals divino y terriblemente erótico. Tengo calor, tengo ganas de más, me arqueo más para que no haya ningún espacio que se inmiscuya entre nosotros. Siento cómo su cuerpo se tensa, se vuelve más ávido, más atrevido. Aprieta más esos labios ardientes y hambrientos contra los míos, su lengua explora mi boca más profundamente y, casi contra mi voluntad, vuelvo a gemir. Y, después, todo se detiene. Nuestras bocas dejan de estar en contacto, se ha echado hacia atrás, sin soltarme las muñecas, que siguen prisioneras de sus amplias manos. Me mira y leo algo nuevo en su expresión: está atormentado, casi embobado. Pero el maníaco del control no tarda en recuperarse... Se dirige a mí con una voz asombrosamente pausada y grave, como si ese beso épico nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

— Tranquila, Serena, no sea tan golosa. Venga a mis habitaciones a mediodía, tendré un poco tiempo para usted.

Yo estoy en estado de shock, KO, acongojada y, ¿él se pone a hablar de trabajo? Su frialdad me deja helada, me entran ganas de llorar.

— Y le agradecería que me trajera mi jersey. Salvo contadas excepciones, no soy del tipo de personas que presta o comparte lo que me pertenece. Soy muy posesivo, Serena, sobre todo cuando algo me gusta de verdad.

**Continuara… **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Emma Green (cien facetas del Sr. Diamonds). Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**CIEN FACETAS DEL SR. CHIBA**

**Volumen 1: Luminoso**

** toma o lo deja**

Acabo de deslizarme furtivamente en mi habitación y me quedo un buen rato pegada contra la puerta que acabo de cerrar tras esta escena surrealista. Tengo los brazos palpitando, los ojos cerrados, me siento mareada y mantengo entreabiertos los labios todavía húmedos por ese beso increíble. No me atrevo a cerrar la boca por miedo a borrar esa sensación divina que aún puedo percibir. Piensa en respirar. Eso es. Abre los ojos.

Deja de mirar al vacío.

— _Venga, guapa, recupérate. No es la primera vez que te besan._

— ¡Pero no así! ¡De esta forma! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me hace?

— ¡Se te pasará!

— Pero, ¿a quién estoy hablando?

— A ti. A ti, que te diste el primer beso cuando tenías 15 años y medio, un beso de tornillo.

— Ah, la conversación está en mi cabeza. Bien, muy bien, vamos mejorando...

—_¡Se-re-ni-ty! Serenity Tsukino, ¡se te está yendo la pinza!_

En el momento en el que me sorprendo a mí misma analizando cómo suena el nombre «Serenity Chiba», me echo sobre la cama, con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas, para intentar frenar esta espiral histérica o grotesca. No sé si reírme o llorar, tengo que llamar a alguien urgentemente. Así evitaré volverme loca del todo y, por ejemplo, dejaré de hablar conmigo misma. Tumbada boca abajo, llamo a la última persona con la que hablé por teléfono, sin comprobar ni siquiera de quien se trata.

Espero nerviosa al otro lado del teléfono.

–¿Sí?

–¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

— ¡Eres tú la que me llamas!

— Ah, sí, Lita. No te había reconocido. ¿Qué tal?

— Se te está pirando la pinza, hermana. ¿Te drogan ahí?

— ¡Qué tontería! ¿Por fin te ha dejado dormir Oscar?

— Bfff... no. Pero no te interesaba en absoluto ayer por la noche. ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué? ¡Nada! Sólo te pregunto si hay alguna novedad. ¿Alex ha vuelto?

— Sí, pero no hace falta que finjas que te importa. De todas formas, prométeme que no te casarás ni tendrás niños. Al menos, no antes de los cuarenta. O nunca. Los bebés son un coñazo, hacen ruido, son monos pero ni siquiera dan conversación. Y, el amor es un desastre... Bueno, como mínimo, no es lo que se cree. ¿Sabes?

— …

– ¿Ya no me dices nada más? Venga, cuenta, te conozco perfectamente. ¿No necesitabas hablar con tu hermana mayor?

— No, yo... Estoy bien, creo. Suerte con tus dos chicos. Besos.

Pulso frenéticamente el botón de «colgar» para poner fin a ese calvario.

¡Qué ideas de bombero! ¡Menudo éxito esta llamada! Vuelvo a hundir la cabeza en la pila de almohadas, desesperada. ¡Y todo por un beso! De acuerdo, sus labios tienen una dulzura infinita y se han mezclado con los míos en la más perfecta armonía; de acuerdo, su lengua se ha hundido en mi boca con una delicadeza que creía imposible en un hombre y, de acuerdo, tenía un ligero gusto a melocotón sumamente divino pero, al fin y al cabo, ¡no ha sido más que un beso! Intento reponerme y expulsar a esta desconocida, una mezcla de modosita y teatrera, que se ha adueñado de mí.

Y, con tanta tontería, no me queda más que una hora para prepararme para nuestra cita. Voy a tener que hacer acopio de dignidad para llevar a cabo la entrevista. Puedo hacerlo. Basta con que no le mire la boca, nunca. Me lo prohíbo.

Tras una larga ducha vigorizante, vuelvo a encontrarme en bragas y sujetador de color blanco ante mi maleta abierta con la ropa hecha un revoltijo. Nada sexy, ni pensarlo, mi ropa tiene que marcar el carácter del encuentro. Pero tampoco nada vulgar. Al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser una cita profesional, Chiba tiene que tomarme en serio. Pero tampoco demasiado clásica, no quiero darle la oportunidad de preguntarse ni un solo segundo cómo ha podido tener ganas de besarme. Me pongo unos vaqueros con un corte bonito. Sí, es una apuesta segura, no puede pasarme nada con estos vaqueros. Una blusa blanca que me echa unos cuantos años encima y un chaleco burdeos que me ciñe lo justo. Me coloco el cuello de la camisa, que intenta rebelarse en uno de los lados. No sé si anudarme el jersey azul marino sobre los hombros. Descarto inmediatamente la idea. Voy a llevárselo, con dignidad e indiferencia, como si fuera un objeto de escaso valor. Me dejo el pelo suelto, me maquillo ligeramente, me pongo mis botines negros y me planto delante del espejo de la habitación. No está mal. Tengo pinta de adolescente con más pecho de lo normal. O de una mujer disfrazada de niña tristona. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta alta con la esperanza de estar más elegante. Sí, mejor así. Ensayo algunas poses ridículas ante el espejo, pruebo una o dos sonrisas más o menos forzadas y termino por renunciar. Me siento en la gran cama, sin nada que hacer, sólo esperar a que llegue la hora. Me repito mentalmente cientos de veces las preguntas que he pensado plantearle, intento reformularlas una y otra vez y termino encontrando cada una más patética que la anterior.

A las 11.45, salgo de mi habitación con el cuaderno y el bolígrafo en una mano, la otra en el bolsillo y recorro los largos pasillos que llevan a las habitaciones privadas de Darien Chiba. He salido con tiempo de sobra por si acaso me pierdo en el laberinto del castillo, que hubiera sido muy típico en mí. Y he hecho bien porque, a mitad de camino, me doy cuenta de que me he olvidado el dichoso jersey. A veces, ¡no es fácil ser Serenity!

Después de ir y volver corriendo, a las 12.05 llamo sofocada a la puerta tras la cual el mayordomo me indica que se esconde el «señor».

— Entre.

_OK. No podría haberlo dicho de forma más fría, más autoritaria, más desganada. Empezamos bien._

— Llega tarde.

Qué amabilidad la suya ayudándome a sentirme cómoda…

— Sí, pero le he traído su jersey.

— ¿Tanto pesa que le ha hecho retrasarse?

Sólo tiene palabras dulces para mí. ¡Pare de una vez!

— ¿Desea recuperarlo o no? Puedo llevármelo a la habitación.

— No sea tan amarga, Serena. Siéntese.

Me señala un amplio sillón de cuero marrón situado al otro lado de un inmenso escritorio de madera maciza tras el que Darien preside la estancia. No me quita los ojos de encima mientras tomo asiento y evito con cuidado su mirada. Su lado tiránico me molesta tanto como me ahoga su carisma. Y su belleza me sigue arrollando. No sé a dónde mirar.

_A sus labios no, a sus labios no, a sus labios no... ¡Mírale a la frente!_

Abro mi cuaderno e intento articular una frase que se resiste a salir con sonido, carraspeo y vuelvo a empezar.

— He preparado unas preguntas.

— Yo también.

— Ah, ¿va a entrevistarme? ¿Para qué periódico?

No empieces, Serenity, no le provoques, ¡al final siempre te gana!

— Sí, pero quedará entre nosotros.

— Bien. ¿Quién empieza?

— Le concedo el honor, dulce Serena.

— ¿Alguna vez cumple alguna regla?

_¡Bien hecho! Primera pregunta, primera improvisación. Buen trabajo de periodista. Irás lejos, pequeña._

— Casi nunca, pero puede intentarlo de todos modos. ¿Cuáles?

— Por ejemplo, llamar a las personas por su verdadero nombre. Responder a la entrevista que ha programado. Mostrarse amable con la gente a la que invita...

— Los nombres se sufren, los apodos siempre se eligen con mayor acierto. Estoy respondiendo ahora mismo a sus preguntas. Y la amabilidad no hace más que correr un tupido velo social sobre las pulsiones animales.

_Casi nada._

No sé qué responderle, se mezcla en mí un sentimiento de indignación por su altanería, de admiración por sus réplicas mordaces y de desconcierto por las últimas palabras que ha pronunciado. Su bello y elegante rostro no puede ocultar el deseo salvaje que parece dominarle. Creo que nunca me han deseado así. Y no sé cómo luchar contra el deseo que también comienza a nacer en mí. Retoma su monólogo, creo que tanto para provocarme como para controlarse.

— Su silencio es revelador. Está olvidando las convenciones establecidas para abandonarse poco a poco a sus más bajos instintos.

— ¿De verdad está convencido de que tiene siempre razón?

— No siempre, no. A menudo. Simplemente estoy convencido de que se muere de ganas de besarme en este momento. Y yo deseo hacerle cosas todavía peores. Pero hablamos para huir de estas pulsiones, en lugar de ceder a la tentación.

Mientras que representa su escenita de intelectual seductor, se levanta de su gran sillón, da la vuelta al escritorio y se sienta en el borde, frente a mí. Sigo sentada, no puedo apartar la mirada del bulto que deforma su pantalón. Mis ojos en estado de pánico buscan otro punto al que dirigirse y aterrizan en sus labios.

_Error fatal…_

Me levanto de un respingo para terminar esta relación de dominación que impone por su posición. Y, sin duda, para acercarme a la boca diabólica que me atrae como si de un imán se tratara. Me pone la mano en el hombro y, con un gesto tan sensual como implacable, vuelve a sentarme instantáneamente sobre el sillón.

— Créame, me encantaría. Pero no puedo darle ese beso. No antes de haberle degustado entera. Y ya conozco el sabor exquisito de sus labios. Ahora tengo que degustar su néctar para confirmar la alquimia que presiento. No me gusta equivocarme. Estas son mis condiciones. Lo toma o lo deja.

_Dime que estoy soñando. He venido para hacer una entrevista, no he conseguido más que mantener una conversación sin pies ni cabeza, bajo la guardia y ni siquiera me llevo un beso. En lugar de eso, ¿de verdad me está proponiendo lo que yo creo que me está proponiendo? O, más bien, imponiendo..._

Estoy demasiado desconcertada para aceptar y demasiado excitada para negarme. Me quedo callada, incapaz de moverme. Creo que todavía no he dicho que sí cuando se inclina delante de mí, pone una rodilla en el suelo, luego la otra, y empieza a recorrer mi muslo con su inmensa mano. Puedo sentir el calor de su palma a través del tejido de mis vaqueros. Me pongo roja, tengo la garganta seca, me siento febril por momentos. ¡Y no sólo en las mejillas! Mi cuerpo retrocede instintivamente cuando acerca los dedos al botón de mi pantalón. Entreabro la boca para hablar pero no consigo articular ni una palabra.

— No me rechace, Serena. No lo soportaría.

No me cabe duda alguna de que es la primera y última vez que le oigo suplicarme. Ese murmullo jadeante unido a su mirada colmada de un deseo urgente derriban todas mis barreras. Aliviado, Darien continúa con la reconquista de mis vaqueros, desabrocha el botón y, al tiempo que baja la cremallera, sube mi deseo. Furioso. Con una habilidad desconcertante, me levanta el culo y me quita el pantalón y la braga a la vez. Sin que me haya dado cuento, ha hecho lo mismo con las botas y los calcetines. Sus dedos tamborilean sobre la fina piel de mis muslos y me ponen la piel de gallina.

Sin embargo, el ambiente es más abrasador si cabe cuando inclina la cabeza hacia mi pubis. Intento no pensar en el surrealismo de la situación: yo, medio desnuda, sentada en un sillón de cuero en un despacho lujoso, frente a un millonario arrodillado, listo para devorarme. Me respira durante varios segundos, puedo sentir su aliento caliente sobre mi sexo y empiezo perder la cabeza. Se sumerge al fin entre mis muslos. La primera caricia, lenta y dulce, con la lengua me vuelve loca. No puedo evitar gemir.

Los siguientes golpecitos con la lengua son todavía mejores y Darien me coge por el culo para atraerme hacia él y pegar su boca ávida sobre mi sexo. Chupa, cosquillea, rodea y aspira mi clítoris, henchido de deseo. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder aguantar. De repente, me arrastra hasta el borde del sillón, con las manos me levanta las piernas y las mantiene separadas, en el aire. Disfruta durante un segundo del espectáculo que le ofrezco y clava su lengua lujuriosa en mi intimidad. Voy a desfallecer.

Ignoro la batalla que se disputa en mi interior, ni dónde ni cómo ha aprendido a hacer eso, pero estoy en el paraíso.

Me acerco al orgasmo, clavo las uñas en el cuero de los brazos del sillón y siento su rostro mojado por los flujos de mi placer. Su cabeza dibuja ondas apasionadamente sobre mi sexo y acelera sus movimientos diabólicos al ritmo de mis jadeos. Enajenada por unos temblores incontrolables, tengo que hundir los dedos en su cabello para pedirle que no se mueva más y ponga fin a este sublime suplicio. Sus labios insaciables me devoran más y más y llego al orgasmo en su boca. Un orgasmo desconocido como nunca antes lo había sentido. Para terminar, recoge con la lengua el fruto de mi placer. Se chupa los labios con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara.

— Una auténtica delicia. No me había equivocado — murmura dirigiéndose más a él que a mí.

Se levanta, vuelve a su escritorio, visiblemente turbado. Estoy en trance y no consigo descifrar su expresión. Se hunde en su sillón, mira por la ventana a lo lejos, frunciendo el ceño, con la frente arrugada. No le había visto nunca así. Sin duda, debería indignarme por esta reacción espantadiza y a todas luces inapropiada, pero me siento extrañamente enternecida.

Quizás debería decir algo. Pero, ¿el qué?

— Debería vestirse. Podemos volver a vernos a las 16.00, si sigue queriendo esa entrevista. Reúnase conmigo en las viñas; un lugar público y una bocanada de aire fresco nos sentarán bien.

_Gracias y adiós._

**Continuara…**

**N/a: disculpen la tardanza con esta historia chicas :D pero aquí esta.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de Emma Green (cien facetas del Sr. Diamonds). Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**CIEN FACETAS DEL SR. CHIBA**

**Volumen 1: Luminoso**

**5.Ámbar y demonio**

Con las mejillas todavía enrojecidas y la respiración entrecortada, regreso a mi habitación tras este encuentro tórrido. El gran reloj dorado que preside la chimenea marca casi las 15:00. Me doy cuenta de que, dentro de cuatro horas, estaré en el tren de vuelta y de que este sueño con los ojos abiertos pronto llegará a su fin. Unos escalofríos deliciosos vuelven a recorrerme la columna vertebral; todavía no me he recuperado del todo. Este hombre me vuelve loca, literalmente. Nuestros cuerpos parecen estar hechos para ir al encuentro el uno del otro, pero nuestras dos personalidades se desafían, se buscan, se provocan, sin que ninguno salga victorioso de la contienda. No cabe duda de que me impresiona; su mirada penetrante, su voz ronca y suave, sus manos hábiles, su boca hambrienta me electrizan, me doman inexorablemente, pero no me doy por vencida. Si lo que quiere es una chica buena y dócil, que siga buscando.

_Ahora es fácil decirlo pero, cuando estás frente a él, eres mucho menos convincente, guapa…_

Otra vez esa vocecita interrumpe mis pensamientos y desacredita mis intentos de rebelión. Parece que estoy intentando negar la evidencia. Tengo que abrir los ojos y admitirlo de una vez por todas: Darien Chiba me gana por goleada en el juego del gato y el ratón. Comparada con él, no soy más que una principiante. Esta conclusión me indigna. De repente, se me quitan las ganas de pensar en eso, de analizarlo, de preguntármelo continuamente.

_¡Vive el presente, Serenity, deja de darle vueltas!_

A parte de Viluy, no sé quién más podría hacerme bajar a la tierra. Me saco el móvil del bolsillo de detrás y ese movimiento furtivo me recuerda que las manos del millonario han pasado por ahí. La confusión vuelve a ganar terreno pero no dejo que mi propia debilidad me desequilibre y llamo inmediatamente a la que sabrá poner en orden mis ideas.

— Entonces, ¿me vas a traer una botella de buen vino?

_Hola, me llamo Viluy y soy una interesada._

— Todavía no, todo dependerá de esta llamada.

— Ya me conoces, ¡soy un ángel! ¿Qué tal todo por ahí? ¿Se te está haciendo muy larga tu estancia en ese rincón perdido del mundo?

— No…

— Me estás ocultando algo... Venga, ¡confiesa!

— He conocido a alguien. Bueno, conocer igual es demasiado. Digamos que ya no soy la ganadora en nuestro concurso de abstinencia.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Te has acostado con un desconocido?!

— No, tanto no, pero algo parecido... Tiene 35 años, es guapísimo y multimillonario.

— Venga, va, deja de cachondearte de mí. Tengo que marcharme, Tristan tiene que pasar por casa. Llámame esta tarde para decirme que has llegado bien.

_Jo, evidentemente, ¡no se lo ha creído!_

— Y, Serenity, eres guapa, inteligente, divertida. Vas a encontrar a tu príncipe azul, ¡no hace falta que te lo inventes!

Al final, soy yo la que le cuelga de golpe. Pensaba que me ayudaría a aclararme, pero no he avanzado mucho y, lo que es peor, estoy enfadada.

Por un lado, está este hombre irresistible e insoportable que se cree que tiene derecho a todo y, por otro, mi mejor amiga, que me trata de mitómana... ¡da gusto estar tan bien rodeada! Mi hermana, Lita, tampoco es mejor. Amy se escapa un poco de lo habitual. Es súper pragmática y tiene el don para encontrar una solución para todo.

_Por cierto, ¿me ha respondido al e-mail?_

Pulso con el pulgar y actualizo mi correo en la pantalla táctil. Bingo, ¡he recibido un mensaje!

De: Amy Mizuno

A: Serenity Tsukino

Asunto: ¿Louboutin SM?

Hola, compañera:

Un consejo: no te emociones tanto con el vino, te hace tener ideas raras.

Y hay que sufrir para estar guapa ;)

No pierdas el tren. Taiki espera que mañana por la mañana estés fresca para que le hagas un resumen del fin de semana.

Besos.

Amy.

_Mierda, ¡tengo que ponerme a trabajar en serio!_

Empiezo a preguntarme si finalmente voy a conseguir la dichosa entrevista. En dos días, me he pegado más de tres horas a solas con Darien Chiba y no hemos hablado de enología ni una sola vez. Nivel de profesionalismo, mejorable. Pero tengo una buena excusa: este hombre me desequilibra mentalmente todo el tiempo y me pone de los nervios. Aun así, no creo que esta explicación convenza mucho a mi jefe…

_Vamos, Serenity, ¡esta es la buena!_

Mi objetivo: no prestarle atención a él y hacer la entrevista rápidamente y bien, para que Taiki esté orgulloso de mí. He quedado a las 16.00 con el millonario, tengo que empezar a prepararme ya. Vuelvo a encontrarme frente a mi maleta, otra vez a darle vueltas a qué ropa me pongo. No quiero parecer una mosquita muerta así que opto por unos vaqueros con un corte bonito, una camiseta blanca de lino y un pequeño chaleco gris. Me cepillo cuidadosamente el pelo y me lo dejo suelto. Me vuelvo a poner un poco de rímel y resisto a la tentación de ponerme pintalabios. No me echo perfume ni me pongo ninguna joya. Un vistazo rápido al espejo: soy Serenity, periodista, una chica normal, totalmente alejada del glamour del día anterior. Cierro la puerta y me dirijo hacia unas viñas que siempre me han reservado nuevas sorpresas…

— Buenos días, señorita.

_Muy bien, ha marcado el tono: este encuentro será estrictamente profesional._

— Buenos días, señor Chiba.

Sus ojos azules se sumergen en los míos pero, sin embargo, su mirada se encuentra lejos de ahí. Parece estar en otra parte. Cuando avanza hacia mí tendiéndome la mano, me quedo pasmada. Hace poco más de dos horas, estaba medio desnuda en su habitación, a merced de sus caricias íntimas.

¿Dónde han quedado esa complicidad ambigua y la tensión sexual? Con su simple contacto, un escalofrío eléctrico me recorre todo el cuerpo, pero él sigue impasible, como si fuera de mármol. Veo que tiene tierra en las uñas y, lejos de desagradarme, esa refuerza su masculinidad. No obstante, su observación asesina rompe el encanto. Mira con asco mi cuaderno.

— ¿De verdad necesita ese cuaderno de escolar?

— Con o sin cuaderno, esta vez espero obtener respuestas.

— Ah, sí, es verdad, la famosa entrevista…

_¡¿Se está burlando de mí?!_

Comienza a andar sin esperarme y me encuentro correteando tras él de forma ridícula. Se detiene frente a las viñas y empieza a contarme la historia de la finca. Intento concentrarme en sus manos pero mi mirada se desvía imperceptiblemente hacia sus labios, carnosos, pulposos y cálidos.

Cuando se agacha ligeramente para mostrarme una vid, nuestras manos se rozan y siento como un calor invade mi interior. Intento que no se me note, pero una chispa de diversión aparece instantáneamente en la mirada de Chiba. Me propone pasar a la degustación porque va a empezar a nublarse. Entramos en la gran bodega y me quedo impresionada. Un número notable de botellas están dispuestas a lo largo de las paredes de piedra. Al fondo se ha acondicionado una parte reservada para la degustación, con mesas altas, taburetes de cuero y una barra. Sobre una mesa hay un frutero y dos copas. ¿Chiba ha preparado esto para mí?

¿O es un atrezo que espera a cada periodista que viene a entrevistarle? Me subo al taburete mientras él escoge una botella de vino. Ingenua de mí, le pregunto qué tipo de vino es.

– ¿Vino? No, ¡me apetece más coñac! Este tiene treinta años.

Me sirve una buena copa, se sienta en el taburete situado frente al mío, coge un racimo de uva y empieza a soltar cada grano con los dientes, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Siento cómo empiezo a vacilar pero resisto.

_Darien, me está buscando, pero no conseguirá encontrarme…_

— Bueno, mis preguntas…

Una vez más, no me deja terminar la frase.

— ¿No bebe?

_El señor obseso del control ha vuelto._

Me llevo la copa a los labios y bebo un trago de ese líquido ámbar.

— Así está mejor, es importante saborear las cosas buenas.

El sabor del coñac me sorprende pero, en cuanto bebo el primer sorbo, siento la necesidad y las ganas de volver a beber. Es como si no pudiera evitarlo, como si la adicción fuera demasiado fuerte. Me guste o no, es un poco lo que me pasa con Chiba. No puedo parar de mirarle, de pensar en lo que pasó entre nosotros en su despacho. Las imágenes me vienen a la cabeza y noto cómo me pongo roja hasta las orejas. Intentando ocultar mi alteración, me aferro desesperadamente a mi cuaderno y empiezo a leer la primera pregunta con una voz ligeramente dubitativa.

— Chopard me ha preguntado esto mismo diez veces.

Acaba de darme una bofetada. Su tono es seco y frío; parece molesto. Me muero de ganas de responderle con una réplica mordaz pero intento conservar mi profesionalidad.

— Oído, pasemos a la siguiente.

— Vosotros, los periodistas, no os renováis mucho. ¡La creatividad no es lo vuestro! Me esperaba más de usted. Vamos, Serenity, ¡haga un esfuerzo!

_No me ha llamado Serena. Ay._

Echo un trago de coñac para no desconcentrarme, pero noto cómo las lágrimas empiezan a subir sin que pueda evitarlo. Me maldigo por ser tan emotiva pero me siento herida, humillada. Levanto la vista justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de Chiba abatirse sobre el mío. Siento cómo chupa con la lengua las comisuras de mis labios, ahí donde se deslizaba una gotita de esta preciada bebida ámbar.

— Qué apetecible es usted cuando está molesta — me susurra al oído con una voz ronca. Súbitamente, vuelca la mesa alta dando un revés con el brazo. La botella de coñac explota en el suelo emitiendo un sonido cristalino.

Sobrecogida e inmóvil, miro el líquido lamer las patas de mi taburete. De repente, el potente cuerpo musculoso de Chiba se encuentra pegado contra el mío.

— ¿Dónde estábamos? — me pregunta mientras me muerde sin contemplaciones la nuca aprisionada entre sus manos. Con un simple movimiento pélvico, se coloca de tal forma que me veo obligada a abrir las piernas y me felicito interiormente por no haberme puesto falda esta mañana. Pega su pelvis contra la mía, nuestras formas se complementan a la perfección y coloca las palmas de las manos contra la pared abovedada situada detrás de mí. Estoy indefensa, completamente a merced del guapo millonario y ese famoso pellizco de placer vuelve a asaltar mi interior.

Mientras que sus cálidos labios recorren mi cuello, desde los hombros hasta el nacimiento del pelo, siento su erección contra mi pubis. El efecto de sus besos no tarda en hacerse notar y, sin que lo decida de forma consciente, me pongo a gemir. Le quito la camiseta negra para acariciarle los músculos del pecho y lo recorro con los dedos. Me desabrocha los vaqueros, los deja caer y, después, me agarra por el trasero con una facilidad desconcertante, rodea el taburete y me apoya contra la pared.

El vapor del coñac derramado se me sube a la cabeza y busco exaltada la boca de Chiba. Por fin, nuestros labios se encuentran e intercambiamos un largo y furioso beso. Como si fuera el último…

El calor de mi vientre, la humedad de mi sexo, las manos aferradas al pelo de Chiba... soy todo deseo. Suspirando, murmura «le quiero entera» y, sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, tira la chaqueta al suelo y me recuesta sobre esta. Me domina desde arriba y, cuando saca su miembro erecto para ponerse un preservativo, no puedo reprimir un grito de sorpresa: ¡es enorme! Se acuesta sobre mí y me penetra con una lentitud exquisita. Me falta el aliento, gimo y el ritmo se acelera. Mi cuerpo acoge la virilidad de Chiba con un placer increíble. Estos largos vaivenes me vuelven loca y gimo casi sin parar. Mientras se apoya con una mano, utiliza la otra para jugar con mi clítoris y, al tiempo que lo retuerce dulcemente, con su sexo hundido en mí, siento cómo el orgasmo llega y le muerdo el hombro para no gritar de placer. Él también termina, dentro de mí, y esa intensa implosión sacude todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, se desmorona sobre mí, y el olor de sus cabellos, mezclado con el del sudor y el coñac, me embriaga totalmente.

_Ha estado… tan… bien…_

Incluso mi voz interior se ha quedado sin aliento. No consigo volver en mí, no soy consciente de la realidad, mi espíritu desorientado flota sobre mi cuerpo exhausto. Me ha poseído sobre el suelo y esta espontaneidad ha encendido todos mis sentidos. No sabía que era capaz de dejarme, de abandonarme de tal manera. Cuando me levanto, intento hacer una réplica sutil para reducir la tensión de este cara a cara.

— Le debo una botella de coñac.

— Ya me la pagará en otro momento. En especie…

Me lanza un guiño malicioso, levanta los hombros indolentemente y se da la vuelta para convertirse de nuevo en ese hombre neutro e inaccesible.


End file.
